


Partners Playtime

by GarnettFox



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Beads, Birthday, Body Worship, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnettFox/pseuds/GarnettFox
Summary: When Yosuke comes home from work he's expecting a hello and dinner from his partner, little does he know Yu has some more exciting ideas in mind as a thank you to his partner for working so hard.(A little late) birthday gift for thegreatsinnamonroll
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Partners Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thegreatsinnamonroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreatsinnamonroll/gifts).



"I'm home!" Yosuke sighed shaking the rain off his umbrella and hanging it up feeling exhausted, College was hard enough but having to pull shifts at Junes on top of it...At least the money he got thanks to seniority from the Inaba Junes meant he and Yu could afford a decent student apartment together.

Speaking of his Partner. Yosuke frowned pulling his silent headphones down confused as to hey he hadn't heard Yu call back to him, normally if he was going to be out after Yosuke got back he told him before hand and had a meal waiting on the counter for him... He toed off his shoes walking into the silent apartment wondering just what was going on.

He yelped as a strong arm shot out and pulled him tight against a broad chest Yosuke struggling for a second before freezing at the chuckle in his ear.

"Welcome Back Partner~" Yu purred nipping at his ear Yosuke groaning squirming in his hold.

"Geeze Partner! Trying to give me a heart attack?" Yosuke huffed and pouted before shivering as Yu ran a hand down his side and under his shirt, Yu hot hand contrasting sharply against his skin cooled from the rain outside.

"I just wanted to surprise you, as a thank you for how hard you work~" Yu nibbled on Yosuke's neck the smaller gasping and shivering.

"Y-You could have done that with a nice curry or something Partner..."

"Where's the fun in that~?" Yu chuckled biting down and sucking a mark into his neck, Yosuke gasping and moaning giving in and tilting his head to offer up more of his neck to Yu.

Yu smirked and while Yosuke was thoroughly distracted slipped the headphones off from around his neck and in a practiced movement had the cord quickly looped around Yosuke's wrists, Yosuke blinked and looked down at his wrists.

"Partner I swear to god if I have to buy *another* new cord for my headphones-"

"I'll fix them myself, promise."

"Last time you almost electrocuted yoursel-" Yosuke squeaked and moaned as Yu roughly kissed him biting at his lips hungry for access which Yosuke eagerly gave him. Yu growled deep in his throat as he greedily plundered Yosuke's mouth pushing him through the small apartment before unceremoniously shoving him backward Yosuke yelping as he fell back on the western bed they shared.

"Partner!" Yosuke huffed as Yu smirked looking down at him a dark look in his eyes.

"That's an old shirt right?"

Yosuke blinked at the strange turn of subject. "Ya...I just threw it on cos I was running late and we hadn't done laundr-" Yosuke squeaked surprised as Yu's hand slipped down Yosuke's side of the bed and retreived a knife swiftly using it to cut the shirt off of Yosuke's body "You could have just untied me!"

"This is more fun~" Yu chuckled trying to flip the knife and flumbling it wincing as it fell to the floor Yosuke giving him an unimpressed look "...I'll sharpen it for you later."

"You better." Yosuke yelped as he was shoved back again to lie down and Yu grabbed his headphones wrapping the cord around part of the headboard forcing Yosuke to keep his arms up above his head. Once that was done Yu just smiled sitting on Yosuke's lap gently rubbing his chest and belly.

"Beautiful~" Yosuke blushed.

"P-Partner come on...Exsadurating much."

"Nope." Yu smiled popping the end of the word and ran his fingers through Yosuke's fawn hair Yosuke moaning softly as he gently scratched his scalp. "You are the single most beautiful being I've ever lay eyes on Partner." Yu smirked leaning down till Yosuke could feel his breath on his lips "And tonight, I'm going to absolutely *wreck* you to prove it~"

Yosuke shivered and blushed staring up at him "You don't have to do-mm!" He groaned as Yu hungrily kissed him doing his best to kiss back his tongue bar clinking against Yu's teeth. Yu quickly pulled back panting.

"You take my breath away everytime we kiss like that~" He purred smiling eyeing the glint of silver in the others mouth "And that piercing...Best birthday present ever~"

"Glad you liked it so much considering I had to give up coffee for like two months for it." Yosuke pouted for a second before groaning as Yu lent down to kiss and nip at his neck.

"Your neck looks so good~ You always drew my eyes to it, with your headphones, with that scarf during the fest, it's like you where *Begging* for me to mark it up, to stake a claim on it and you~" Yu growled and sucked hard Yosuke groaning and squrming as Yu worked at the mark he was making.

"H-hey, I have work tomorrow."

"I'll call you off sick, and we have one of Rise's makeup pallet's floating around to cover it."

Yosuke groaned as Yu pulled off his neck gently rubbing and squeezing his belly "I love your body, every inch of it."

"I could stand to lose a few inches." Yosuke looked down at the slight flab over his stomach, Yu frowned and almost possessively squeezed it.

"No, do you know how much I like seeing you like this?" He leaned down kissing his soft belly "I still remember how thin you where during that year in Inaba, how between school and Junes and the TV world you where ran ragged but refused to show it...How much weight you'd lost come January..." He nuzzled Yosuke's stomach "Seeing you healthy like this, seeing how much you love my food, it makes me feel good..."

Yosuke flushed looking away embarissed "Yu..." Not looking he missed the growing smirk on Yu's face.

"Of course, I love seeing when your belly bulges for *other* reasons to~" Before Yosuke could think to ask what he meant Yu had latched onto one of his nipples flicking it with his tongue and gently worrying it with his teeth. Yosuke yelped and moaned squirming under Yu his pants feeling uncomfortably tight as he panted.

"Y-Yu, Yu come on..." Yosuke sighed as Yu let go of his nipple, only to squeak and moan as he latched onto the other and started playing with his first pebble hard nipple. "Y-Yu come on th-that's for girls." Yu chuckled softly letting go and sitting up amused.

"Still with the 'It's for girls' thing? I think the way you respond, twist and moan as I play with your sensitive little nipples is just...Erotic partner."

"Y-Yu!" Yosuke flushed deeply gasping as Yu rolled his hips finally letting his hard cock rub against Yosuke's through their clothing.

"I could come without touching myself just from watching you~" Yu smirked shifting down and with a long practised movement and effortlessly slipped off Yosuke's belt and was pulling his trousers down. Yosuke tried to move his legs to hide his hard shaft as Yu finished pulling his pants and boxers off but Yu was having none of it grabbing both his thighs and effortlessly lifting them so that Yosuke's knees where resting on his shoulders, and Yosuke's dripping cock was right in front of his face.

"P-Partner!"

"I said I love every inch of your body." Yu kissed and softly bit at his thighs purring softly at the light bruises starting to form marks on Yosuke's tanned skin, feeling a possessive pride at those signs of his work on his partner. Yosuke whined in his throat squirming but getting exactly no where with his thighs in Yu's almost bruising grip "You know your leg's have to be one of my favourite parts of you."

"R-really?"

"Mmmm, so strong and firm." Yu squeezed the muscle and gave Yosuke's inner thigh a particuarlly firm bite.

"I-I'm not-"

"Yosuke you could do a standing jump spin. You have to have pretty insane strength in your legs to do that." Yu nuzzled the soft skin "...You could suffocate me with these and I'd die happy."

"PARTNER!" Yosuke groaned letting his head flop back on the pillows "God your a dork."

"You love it really." Yu leaned forward and softly kissed Yosuke's balls making the other squeak and squirm "You shaved down here?"

"Well I wasn't going to *wax* don't there." Yosuke grumbled moaning as Yu gently took one of his balls into his mouth sucking and licking it "Yu..."

Yu let his ball pop out of his mouth "I'll never get over just how good every bit of you taste."

"Kiss ass..." Yosuke half heartedly grumbled blushing. Yu smirked gripping Yosuke's buttcheeks lifting him and spreading them letting Yu eye a very familiar ring of muscle.

"That's the idea." Yu chuckled wetting his lips "Itadakimasu."

"Itadak-?!" Yosuke yelped surprised as Yu's wet tongue pressed against his entrance "P-Partner!"

"I wasn't kidding about how good you taste~" Yu purred lapping at the ring of muscle drool rapidly building up and running down his chin as Yosuke moaned and squirmed his face flushed.

"Partner c-come on I haven't had a chance to-" Yosuke gasped and groaned loudly when Yu pushed his tongue in stretching out his rim with the thick muscle, Yosuke gave in groaning and leg's tensing and pulling Yu in.

Yu smirked as he greedily made out with Yosuke's ass relishing in how his precious partner squirmed and opened up for him. Several long moments passes the only sound in the room Yosuke's moans and the wet noices made by Yu's lips and tongue before he finally pulled away panting and face a mess.

"I think your ready~" He chuckled taking in the way Yosuke's hair was sticking to his face and how his toned chest heaved for breath, not to mention how stick his cock was as it practically drooled pre.

"For what...?" Yosuke panted out as Yu dropped his legs back onto the bed and got off taking a moment to undo his pants and step out of them "Oh...Don't bother with a condom."

"I wasn't, but I'm not fucking you, I just don't want to ruin my pants~" Yosuke blinked confused trying to use his shakey legs to sit up as Yu went over to a large package in the corner.

"Why...? And...Where did that come from?"

"Because I have something more fun planned, and I ordered it a while ago but it only came today." Yosuke's mouth went dry as Yu pulled out what had to be longest and largest string of anal beads in all of Japan and held them a wide smirk on his lips, under Yosuke's stunned gaze he clicked a button on a remote he had the entire string vibrating.

"Oh my god..."

"Your going to be saying that a lot~" Yu chuckled grabbing a bottle of lube from the box and coming back over to the bed Yosuke's leg's falling open and spreading as far as he could get them. "Eager are you~"?

Yosuke flushed looking away embarrassed "Like you wouldn't be if I pulled all this on you."

"I would." Yu agreed opening the bottle and liberally spreading it over the sex toy Yosuke not taking his eyes off the sight quivering with anticipation, "I think I'd be a bigger mess then you are if you did something like this for me."

"I'll make a note for you birthday." Yosuke said dryly licking his lips as Yu rubbed at his rim with his lube slicked fingers before the first cool bead was pressed against him.

Yu paused looking into Yosuke's eyes "Safe word?"

Yosuke smiled back reassured at the others care "Garudyne." Yu smiled back and leaned up to kiss him Yosuke yelping "No kisses till you brush and use mouth wash!" Yu huffed and pouted but accepted it instead pushing in the first bead Yosuke squirming a little.

"You ok?"

At Yosuke's nod Yu turned his attention to the toy in his hand steadily pushing one bead after another into the willing body of his partner, Yosuke started to moan and squirm as the beads slowly got bigger and one after another pressed against his prostate as they wormed their way in. Yu only paused to pour on more lube onto the beads putting his free hand on Yosuke's belly and groaning pressing his thighs together feeling and seeing how it steadily grew.

The bedroom was filled once more with obscene sounds, the squelching of the lube as the beads steadily stretched Yosuke out, Yosuke's pornographic sounding whimpers and moans and Yu's own excited pants his eyes darting from Yosuke's slowly growing belly and his glistening hole as another bead passed through filling him.

"P-Partner!" Yosuke gasped out breaking Yu out of his lust induced spell snapping his gaze away from Yosuke's ass and to his face, just as he promised Yosuke looked wrecked drool and tears shining on his face as he panted heavily for breath eyes hazy. Yu smiled chuckling softly as he lightly pressed down on Yosuke's belly feeling how full it was from the beads inside him Yosuke squirming and whimpering under him.

"All full up?" Yosuke nodded whining softly as Yu stroked his belly admiring how it bulged "Feels good doesn't it? How about I make it feel better?" He clicked the remote Yosuke's eyes going wide as the beads buzzed into life. The smaller male arched his back and almost howled as the vibrations rocking him from the inside out proved too much and he came hard.

Yu's eye's widened seeing how Yosuke's cock twitched and violently shot out cum almost getting Yosuke in his own face, not that he seemed to care squirming and crying out in pleasure. The debauched sight was too much for him Yu groaning hand going to his own hard and neglected shaft, it only took two tugs before the sight and sound of his partner in bliss sent him over the edge decorating Yosuke's perfect thighs with his own cum.

As he panted coming down he registered the tone of Yosuke's whimpers going from pleasure to pain as he started becoming over stimulated and hurridly switched off the beads Yosuke collapsing down on the bed gasping for breath. Tired Yu flopped down next to him.

"...Cleaning this us is gonna suck..."Yosuke finally croaked out a while later breaking Yu out of his light doze.

"I'll do that while you soak in the bath. Takeaway good for dinner?"

"If I can stay awake to eat it." Yosuke shifted and moaned feeling the beads inside him move "Fuck I'm so full..."

"You look good~"

Yosuke flushed groaning "Partner, come on help me even if you untied me I'm not sure I could get off this bed without help."

"Hmmm you lay helpless on my bed for me whenever I want tempting~"

"You get that anyway you bastard."

Yu chuckled kissing Yosuke's forehead and untieing his hands "I'll run you a bath while you settle and we'll see about pulling out those beads together."

"No round two, last time we did something like this you flooded half the apartment."

"...Sorry your so sexy I forgot to turn the bath off."

"Go...And you better order me extra dumplings." Yu chuckled kissing his forehead.

"Love you."

Yosuke smiled warmly "Love you to."


End file.
